Harry Potter Fanfiction chapter1
by Techno Remix
Summary: Lara Redwood, a normal half-blood girl, receives the letter on her eleventh birthday telling her that she, like her older brother, is going to Hogwarts. :3


Lara sat up, tangled in her blankets, her childish eyes glowing with excitement. Today, the girl was convinced, was going to be the most exciting day of her life. She jumped out of bed, not bothering to neaten her mane of bedraggled hair, and quickly tugged on bunny slippers- on the wrong feet, of course. Then, Lara sprinted downstairs, taking it a few steps at a time.

When she got to the bottom, the girl expertly dodged the wall she was always used to crashing in to. She was eleven now, practically a grownup. The feisty blonde raced down the hallway, eager to get to the kitchen without wasting any time. Unfortunately, this was hindered by her running in to a much older boy walking down the hall, holding a bagel in one hand, and a gameboy in the other.

"Oof!" The boy cried, dropping his gameboy, then smiled and affectionately ruffled Lara's hair. "Hey, kiddo" He laughed. "Happy birthday." Lara looked up at her brother, grinning goofily from ear to ear. "I'm eleven!" She sang. "I'm finally eleven!" The boy took out his wand, and pointed it at the gameboy. "Accio" He muttered, and the girl stared in awe, though she had seen her brother do magic many times. "That's going to be me, soon!" She said extatically, and continued to the kitchen, where her mom and dad waited.

"Mom! Dad! Has it come? Has it come yet?"

She asked, bouncing with excitement. Her parents appeared amused. Lara's father, a man with graying brown hair, was reading a newspaper at the tabe and sipping coffee, looked up.

"Happy birthday, sweety."

He chuckled.

"And I'm no expert, but I don't think your letter is gonna come the minute you turn eleven."

Lara looked a bit dissapointed, but it melted when her mother came over and kissed the top of her daughter's head, placing a plate piled with bacon and omlette in front of the girl. She made no comment about her daughter's lack of hygene this morning, but simply pointed her wand, and Lara's hair brushed its self, the mane of messy blonde now laying in curls that went down to her waist.  
>"Stupid hair." She muttered, and her mother looked stern. "You wanted it this long." She reminded her daughter, while gently tying a blue ribbon in to the ponytail. At that moment, a large barn owl flew in to the window, a letter clutched in its beak. Lara knocked over her juice, sprinting over to the animal. The owl, looking cross, backed slightly away from the hyperactive girl, and dropped the letter on to their kitchen counter. Looking important, it ruffled its feathers and turned around, flying back out the window.<p>

Lara grabbed the note, and jumped in to the air, cheering. She stared at the hogwarts seal on the letter. Gone were her days of toy broomsticks and fake wands, gone were the days of waving to her brother as he went to school, and wishing she could come, too. Gone were the days of having to watch her brother and mother preform magic, amd being told she wasn't old enough yet. Her parents were smiling at her as she ripped the letter open, and scanned the page. "Term starts in three weeks!" She sang, and grabbed one of her toy wands off the counter. She raised it in to the air, and striked a pose. "I'm gonna be the BEST!" She called. Her father, who was a muggle, and didn't know very much about hogwarts, looked at his wife with a smiled.

"I'll take you to Diagon Alley over the weekends" Her mother promised, "We'll take David, too. His seventh year starts soon, and he's almost out of potions materials." Lara looked at her mom pleadingly. "Can I please get an owl? And a cat?" She asked, and her mother sighed. "All right, honey" She finally gave in. "But you had better take care of them." Lara refused to hear the last part, she threw her arms around her mother, who smiled. "Lara, honey. Please go get dressed. Then we can take you to any store you want, and you can pick out your present. Your friends are arriving for the birthday party at five." Lara nodded enthusastically, and ran to her room, slipping in to a blue hoodie and light blue jeans. "I'm going to learn MAGIC" she told herself, looking in to the mirror, and suddenly feeling very grown up.

(so, as you can see, Lara is a normal half-blood girl, and her brother David just turned seventeen. Her mom is a witch, and her dad is a college professor. I tried to make her a non-mary-sue, please tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction about Harry Potter. :3 Reviews would be appreciated. I know that OCs in harry potter are a bit overrated, but still, I like Lara XD I don't own harry potter and the characters, but I did make up Lara and her family)


End file.
